coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 270 (15th July 1963)
Plot Sheila finds it hard getting out of bed for work after her boring week's holiday with her parents in Bridlington. She avoids paying Florrie the weekly rent. Doreen and Emily are nervous of Neil Crossley's arrival. Emily has slept badly. Len makes fun of them while pretending to keep watch for Neil's arrival. Ena and Minnie cause alarm for Martha when they come into the Rovers before opening time and she mistakenly thinks they want her to get them a drink. Annie has gone to Joan's to convalesce. Harry gets a temporary part-time job driving for Marshall's Coaches. Dennis rents out two rehearsal rooms in which to hold evening auditions for Dennis Tanner Enterprises. The morning is almost over before Neil arrives, just as Doreen is having a laugh with Len in the back room as he carries out repairs. Neil unexpectedly turns out to be a real charmer and they are delighted with his amenable management style. He then spends most of the afternoon out, claiming he was at Gamma's head office. Sheila is immediately taken with him when she calls in to see Doreen. Elsie and Len are dismissive of Dennis's showbusiness plans. The darts team argue over where to go on their picnic, even though the majority vote is for New Brighton. Concepta helps out behind the Rovers bar. Neil makes himself popular when he buys everyone drinks. Sheila, Doreen and Jerry act as Dennis's "staff". Salford singer Marjorie Platt is his first audition. Late at night, an ecstatic Dennis arrives home with his discovery: gormless Liverpudlian singing window cleaner Walter Potts. Elsie thinks he's messed things up again. Cast Regular cast *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Doreen Lostock - Angela Crow *Sheila Birtles - Eileen Mayers *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield Guest cast *Neil Crossley - Geoffrey Matthews *Walter Potts - Christopher Sandford *Marjorie Platt - Sandra Gough *Caretaker - George Betton Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/snug *11 Coronation Street - Back room *15a Coronation Street - Bedsit *Gamma Garments *Rehearsal rooms Notes *Sandra Gough appears in a pre-Irma Ogden role as Marjorie Platt. *Over a year before Willie Piggott appears, Len Fairclough mentions his butcher's shop as being within view of Gamma Garments on Rosamund Street. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Annie Walker (Doris Speed), Frank Barlow (Frank Pemberton) and Lucille Hewitt (Jennifer Moss). *''TV Times'' synopsis: The new manager arrives at Gamma Garments, and Dennis searches for the stars *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,748,000 homes (1st place). Category:1963 episodes